The requirement for a low-cost lightweight and strong materials for the construction of sporting implements have long existed in the sporting goods equipment world. Improvements in alternative materials to date usually improve the strength and weight components with new synthetic materials usually at a significant increase in both materials and fabrication cost. The present invention uses the combination of bamboo, very abundant and renewable natural fiber source, and an aircraft-grade titanium alloy to reinforce the high stress area of the sporting implement. Bamboo as alternative to poplar hardwoods is harder and therefore stronger, and is more resistant to warping due to less overall moisture content. The primary reason of bamboo's superior strength are the bamboo fibers that run along the length the bamboo stalk. To utilize these fibers, the exterior and innermost interior surface of the bamboo stalk are removed such that the internal bamboo fibers remain.
One objective of this invention relates to the novel use of constructing bamboo and bamboo in combination with aircraft-grade titanium alloy in laminate form for sporting implements. The laminate layers of bamboo are oriented at alternating angles with respect to adjoining layers thereby increasing the strength of the total composite laminate bamboo structure. Bamboo layers may also be treated with a bleaching solution, preferentially, hydrogen peroxide, which removes excess water and impurities from the bamboo yielding a lighter and stronger sporting implement.
Another objective of this invention related to a laminate layer consisting of woven bamboo may be used on external portions of the sporting implement to increase the frictional resistance of the surface for better tactile gripping by a player and increased control of a sporting object like a ball or puck when in contact with the woven surface. The laminate woven layer may also be incorporated into an inner layer of the impact portion of the sporting implement giving increased strength and durability to the sporting implement.
Another objective of the invention is include an aircraft-grade titanium alloy in the form of a thin plate as a laminate layer in the laminate bamboo structure, or a foil that is woven with bamboo or wrapped around a centrally located bamboo core to provide superior strength and durability to the sporting implement and while maintaining a very lightweight overall weight.
Although a handful of other devices are known, no other device meets the objectives of providing a bamboo laminate sporting implement with an elongated handle having multiple layers of bamboo and an impact portion having multiple laminate layers affixed to the elongated handle suitable to strike, carry or throw a sporting object, wherein both the handle and impact portion alternates in grain direction between adjoining bamboo layers at an angle between 30 to 90 degrees. Additionally, no other device meets the objectives of providing bamboo layers treated with a bleaching or hydrogen peroxide solution to remove impurities and excess moisture thereby reducing the weight and maintaining the strength of the at least one impact portion bamboo layer. Finally, no other device meets the objectives of providing at least one internal impact portion layer has at least a portion of aircraft-grade titanium alloy in either a plate or foil form for strengthening the impact portion in combination with a bamboo structure.